


In These Small Hours

by Foxrox12



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, Kurokura Week 2018, M/M, day 1 fantasy, elf Kurapika, human Chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxrox12/pseuds/Foxrox12
Summary: Life seems so long to him, while for the other it seems so short.





	In These Small Hours

The leaves had changed from vibrant green to various hues of reds, orange, and yellows. The transition in color was beautiful, an artwork of nature. The early morning autumn chill was nice. Soon the winter cold will step in making mornings like these unbearable to withstand. 

The young male elf, Kurapika, looked out from the balcony connected to his room. It was fairly early to be awake, but he couldn’t help but be up in such peaceful hours so he could have time to think uninterrupted. His breath came out in white puffs as he blankly stared ahead not paying much mind to the beauty of the land. It's a beauty he has admired since he was a child and he would surely do so for the many years left to come. 

His cheeks and tips of his pointed ears were rosey red from the morning chill. He only had on his thin sleepwear, he really should have put something warm over it, but he didn’t mind. The cold helped him keep his thoughts in order. The source of his thoughts was currently asleep in his bed. He looked over his shoulder to the sleeping form of his lover still snug and warm under the heavy blankets. 

Kurapika’s gaze moved back to the landscape. He let out a troubled sigh. He wrapped his arms around himself to maintain what little warmth he held. The problem he was mulling over was mortality. That of his lover in particular. Unlike Kurapika his life span was much shorter and possibly even shorter than he thought as the race of man tended to be reckless. That isn’t to say he wasn’t reckless himself. He may have some years over Chrollo, but his people would consider him a child still. He huffed as he reached up to tuck some hair behind his ear. Now he felt unsettled by their age difference...

“Aren’t you cold?”

The voice of the one he was thinking of startled him. He turned to face Chrollo. He was leaning against the door frame watching him with eyes still laden with sleep. Kurapika turned away from him. The sight of his sleepy lover was endearing and made warmth bloom within him. 

“Not really” a lie of course. 

He could hear Chrollo’s approach then feel his warmth as he stood beside him. He consciously leaned into him wanting to sap some of his warmth. They stood in relative silence. Chrollo looked out at the beauty of the land, he never got enough of it. He only got to bask in it for a few days at a time when he could come visit Kurapika, in secret of course. If he could he would stay with him, but it would be such a scandal between their people to be seen in such a way. Even now still in Kurapika’s chambers was a risk as any moment a servant could come in to wake the elven prince to begin the day. Yet here he still was and Kurapika didn’t seem worried about that like the many times before. No, he appeared to be worried about something else.

Chrollo eyed him from the corner of his eye as Kurapika once again got lost in thought. He seemed pensive and worried. He reached out placing his slightly larger and calloused hand over Kurapika’s soft and slender one.Just like all his people, Kurapika looked delicate. Like any touch could break him, but that was a foolish assumption as he was as deadly as a viper. Kurapika looked down at their hands before his amber eyes bore into Chrollo’s fathomless deep brown ones. 

“What's troubling you love?” The endearing pet name had Kurapika’s cheeks redden for another reason besides the cold.

Kurapika bit his bottom lip contemplating weather to voice his thoughts or not. He came to a decision as his shoulders tensed with an inhale then relaxed fully with an exhale. 

“I was just thinking…” he took a pause and Chrollo waited for him to continue “I was thinking how tragic it was to have fallen in love with someone I will outlive.” His gaze remained outward obviously avoiding looking at the other.

Chrollo wasn’t surprised by these thoughts as he has had them a couple of times, but that was it. He didn’t see much point on dwelling on such inevitability. There was no point to it. 

“Hmm” he turned so his back was to the stone banister, leaning against it “I think it's more tragic that someone like you fell in love with someone like me.”

Kurapika scoffed and rolled his eyes at his words. A playful smile then curled at his lips. “Well yes I guess that is more of a tragedy then.”

Chrollo smiled at having been able to momentarily chase away his worries. 

“You really need to stop thinking about the future and think about the now Kurapika. After all you don’t have the gift of foresight so stop trying to predict what you don’t know.”

There was a small pout on the others face now. Chrollo couldn’t help then to reach over to cup the others cheek and turn his head to face him. Leaning in he captured the others pliant, soft lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, one that made Kurapika melt and ease his mind. They broke away to only gaze with warm and admiration into one another’s eyes. Chrollo’s thumb brushing along his high cheek bone. Chrollo then leaned up to place a kiss on his forehead the action so gentle and sweet. 

“I should get going before we are caught” Chrollo’s voice was soft. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay here with Kurapika and spend what little time he had within the lands with him, but this was for the best.

Kurapika nodded and leaned in for one more kiss, one more sweet taste to hold onto before the next time they can meet. Kurapika watched him move about quickly picking up any personal items of his before returning back to the balcony. He gave Kurapika one more smile as he climbed over and onto the next one. Kurapika watched him with amusement. He sighed to himself once more as he made his way back inside to warm back up. He was already longing for the other. Chrollo was right. He should stop focusing on what short time they have. Still he knew when the time came he will feel like a big part of him died along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KUROKURA WEEK!! Sorry for late posting >.<


End file.
